Speed Racer: Miles of the Committee
by Buckminster Rules 777
Summary: Miles and his sister turn against the committee and join Speed Racer Sr.
1. Chapter 1: Miles

I am Speed Racer Sr. Damian and I have been laying low, hoping to find a way into the committee's headquarters. So far, there's been no luck. We need to know what the committee's plans are. Damian turned to me. "So, what's the plan?"

"We break in and steal what secret files they have," I answered. We entered the Mach 5 and sped towards the entrance. When we got there, I put the Mach 5 in chameleon mode. We rushed inside, using the shadows as cover. The committee's guards lined every hallway. Just when we were close to the main office, guards snuck up on us and stuffed potato sacks over our heads. I felt something whack me in the head before all went dark.

The next time that I woke up, a young teenager with black hair and blue eyes was standing over me. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Miles! I'm in charge of guarding all of the new prisoners!" He told me.

Just then, a shadowy woman appeared. "Shut up, Miles. Don't give yourself away. Now, Speed, we meet again. I trust that you know what I want. I'll give you time to think through your decision." She spoke, then left.

After she left, I turned to Miles. "Why do you follow the committee?"

"They do only good," Miles argued.

"No. The committee is ruthless. They don't care whose lives they destroy. They care only for themselves," I interjected.

"I can't just leave them! They'll kill my sister if I do!" Miles spoke up.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen," I promised.

He closed his eyes. "I'll think about it." Miles turned to continue his rounds. I just hope that he makes the right choice.


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

Days pass. They feel more like weeks. They barely feed us. They hope that little food would make the interrogation go according to their plans. Miles came around three times today, with not even a word exchanged. Damian turned to me. "Look!" He pointed to the door.

I looked. Miles is here. He has a young girl with him. She has long blond hair and blue eyes. "This is Siska, my sister. I've made my decision. I'll join your side, against the committee," he told me. Miles stuck a hand in his pocket and pulled out a keychain with like a billion keys on it. He picked a shiny blue one and stuck it into the cell lock. It opened. Damian and I stepped out. "Follow me," Miles said.

Miles led us to the Mach 5. Next to it was a sharp looking red car with white, black, and yellow stripes. "This is my ride," he told us.

"Where to?" I asked after Damian and I got in.

"Follow my lead," Miles spoke. He started his car and sped off. Damian and I followed close behind. We were halfway to the academy when someone started shooting out of nowhere. "Go! I've got them covered!" Miles shouted.

"No! You can't take them on by yourself!" I interjected.

"Neither could you, yet you risked your own life to infiltrate the committee!" Miles spoke back.

Just then, lasers shot out and landed a blow on the back of Miles's car. His car spun out of control and crashed on some rocks. I used the Mach 5 laser to take out the goons. Once the coast was clear, I pulled in next to the wreckage of Miles's car. I pried open the door. Miles is unconscious. He has scratches to his face, arms, and legs. His right wrist is twisted at an angle, obviously broken. Siska is alert. She only has a few scratches. I unbuckled Miles from his seat and put him in the passengers seat. Damian had vacated the seat knowing that I'd want Miles close enough for me to protect him. I brought Siska to the back seat. Two miles from the academy, Miles started to stir. He groaned with the pain and opened his eyes. "Speed Racer?" He gasped.

"Yes. Stay still. Your wrist is broken," I told him. He closed his eyes as his breath evened out. Not long to go now.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Racers

I entered the academy. Spritle's there. He looked worried. "Where were you? We thought you had been killed or worse!"

"You're right to worry. We were captured. That's Miles and his sister, Siska. Miles is a former committee member," I told Spritle and pointed to them.

"What happened to them?" Spritle asked.

"While we were getting away, Miles crashed his car on some rocks. I'll be taking him to a medic shortly. His sister only has a few scratches," I explained. Spritle took Siska out of the Mach 5. I got back in and started down the road.

Thirty minutes later, Miles was getting his wrist x-rayed. The doctor came out and showed us the x-ray. "We'll need to operate," he told us. Miles gulped, his eyes wide. The doctor turned to him. "No need to worry. This type of surgery is fairly routine. You should be out tonight, if not sooner," he explained. I could see that Miles felt more at ease. The doctor led him away for surgery.

An hour later, Miles was out of surgery and getting the final tests done. "All checks out. You may leave, now," the doctor gave the go ahead. I signed Miles out of the hospital and drove him back to the academy.

When we got back, Spritle, X, Speed, Lucy, Connor, and Siska were there. Siska ran forward when she saw Miles. Spritle stepped forward. "Miles, I am Headmaster Spritle, Speed Sr.'s brother."

My sons stepped forward. "I am Speed Jr. This is my brother, X." They waved.

Lucy and Connor stepped forward. "I'm Lucy. This is Connor."

Miles and Siska waved at them. I turned to Spritle. "Is there an extra room available?" I asked.

"Yes. Come with me, you two," he took Miles and Siska off to get settled in. Chances are, Miles will become a racer here as well.


	4. Chapter 4: Threats and Safekeeping

I'm Miles. I've been here for about a week. We're doing fine with the new development. My wrist is healing well. So far, the committee hasn't been trying to kill us. All is well. Speed Sr. has been planning a way to stop them. Sometimes, I'd try to help. Mostly, though, I'd sooner let him handle it. I've had enough of the committee. As I was contemplating the recent events, Spritle walked into my room. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm fine," I answered.

Spritle paused. "Speed said that you might be able to start driving again even sooner than the doctor thought," he told me.

"Kinda hard to drive without a car," I pointed out.

"Don't worry. Connor's building you a new car even as we speak," Spritle continued.

"Okay!" I grinned. Spritle left the room. It was then that I realized how late it was getting. I curled up on my bed and fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I answered it. "Hello?" I mumbled into the receiver.

"Hello, Miles the traitor! There's a surprise waiting for you! Beware!" I cringed as the shadowy woman's voice dissipated. The line went dead. I got out of bed, got dressed, and went looking for Speed Sr.

I found him in the garage. He looked at me. "Miles, you're pale!" He said.

"The shadow woman gave me a call!" I explained.

Speed Sr.'s eyes widened. "She did? Well, what did she say?" He asked.

"She called me a traitor and told me that there's a surprise waiting for me. She told me to beware," I told him.

"Hm. Spritle, I want you to take him and his sister to your house and keep them safe," Speed Sr. decided, turning to his brother.

"Alright," Spritle agreed. He brought us to his truck. We got in. Spritle turned the key and we sped off down the road.

When we got to the house, Spritle led us to a couple of rooms. "These are your rooms. I figured that you could use your own space, Miles," he winked. I gave a slight nod and walked in. I placed my bag on the bed and unzipped it. Inside, there was a note that I don't remember putting there. I opened it.

Inside, it read: _Miles, we're watching you! Beware!_

I left my room at that point. I walked over to Spritle and showed him the note. "They knew that we were leaving," I told him.

Spritle gasped. "You must stay inside the house! That's the only way for you to be safe!" I nodded and went back to my room, hoping that all will be well.


	5. Chapter 5: Ari and Death

I'm panting. Running. Being chased. She's gaining on me. There's nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. Followed. Always being followed. She's closer now. I feel her breath growing closer. She has a knife. She's bringing it down. Not at me? No! Siska!

I wake up, screaming and gasping. I've been having the same nightmare for the past week. This is the worst one yet. As I was trying to steady my breath, Spritle burst in. "Miles, what's wrong?" He asked.

"N-nothing. J-just a d-dream," I stuttered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Spritle asked.

I lowered my head. "The dreams are always the same. I'm being chased, not by the committee, but by Ari."

"Who's Ari?" Spritle cut in.

"She's my evil older sister. She's chasing me. She takes out a knife. I always think that she's going to strike me, but she doesn't. She kills Siska," I finished telling Spritle my dream. Tears are rolling down my cheeks.

Spritle puts a hand on my shoulder. "It's only a dream, Miles."

"No. My dreams are never just dreams. Nine times out of ten, the events of my dreams come true!" I whimpered.

"Go back to sleep. I'll keep you and Siska safe. I promise," Spritle continued. I nodded once. I laid down on my bed. Spritle put his hand on my head as I fell asleep.

I woke up to a sound in Siska's room. I got up and walked over. Siska isn't the only one there. "Ari!" I scream.

"Yes, Miles! It's me. Ari! Now, your sister shall die!" She raised a knife and stabbed Siska in the throat. She died instantly.

Spritle burst in. "What's going on…" His voice trailed off as his eyes lay on Siska. Ari turned and knocked me out.


	6. Chapter 6: Comfort and Revenge

The next time that I woke up, Speed Racer Sr. was there. My head aches. "What happened?" I asked.

"You and Siska were attacked. You have a concussion," Speed Racer Sr. spoke.

"What happened to Siska?" I asked tentatively.

Speed Racer Sr. lowered his head. "She's dead, Miles."

I gasped. "No! She can't be!" Speed Racer Sr. tried to calm me down. I pushed him away, tears rolling down my face. "My dreams! My dreams always come true! There's no escape!" I screamed.

Speed Racer Sr. grabbed me in his arms. I sobbed into his chest. She's dead. My only true family is dead. I whimpered. Speed Racer Sr. stared down at me. "Don't worry, Miles. She's dead, but she lives inside your heart." I continued to sob. Still, he held me.

"I'm alone now!" I cried.

"No, you're not alone. You have us. We will stay by your side no matter what," Speed Racer Sr. countered. When my cries turned into soft whimpers, he continued to speak. "Who killed her?"

I cringed. "Ari killed her. Ari is our big sister." Speed Racer Sr. helped me off the couch. Tears were rolling down my face again. I walked into the bathroom and wiped my eyes off with a paper towel. I blew my nose on the same paper towel. I turned the faucet on and washed my face in cool water.

Speed Racer Sr. came in. "Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

I nodded my head. "I'll be fine. I miss her, though," I whispered.

"You'll always miss her. We will help you through this. I promise," Speed Racer Sr. calmed me down with his words.

The doorbell rang. Speed Racer Sr. opened it. Connor is standing there "Hi, Speed Sr. I finished building Miles's car!" He announced. Connor spotted my tearstained face. "What happened?"

"His sister was murdered late last night," Speed Racer Sr. explained. I bit my lip and looked away.

Connor showed an expression of pity. "I'm sorry, Miles," he said.

"It's alright. At least now I have a means to get to her. I'll destroy her!" I screamed.

Speed Racer Sr. appeared to be shocked. "You're talking about vengeance!" He gasped.

"Of course! I'm talking now! She'll die by my own two hands!" I yelled. I ran outside of the house and jumped into my new and improved car.

"Wait! Stop!" Spritle called out. I turned the key and drove off.


End file.
